A variety of approaches are used to reduce energy consumption in buildings. Among the approaches being considered and applied is the more efficient use of sunlight to provide lighting inside buildings. One technique for supplying light inside of buildings, such as in offices, etc. is the redirection of incoming sunlight. Because sunlight enters windows at a downward angle, much of this light is not useful in illuminating a room. However, if the incoming downward light rays can be redirected upward such that they strike the ceiling, the light can be more usefully employed in lighting the room.
In general, conventional safety glazing is formed from a laminate made of two rigid layers, typically glass, and an anti-lacerative mechanical energy absorbing interlayer, such as, for example, plasticized polyvinyl butyral (PVB). Typically, the glazing is prepared by placing the PVB layer between glass sheets, eliminating air from the engaging surfaces, and then subjecting the assembly to elevated temperature and pressure in an autoclave to fusion-bond the PVB and glass into an optically-clear structure. The glazing may then be used in buildings, or the windows, windshields, or rear glass of a motor vehicle.